


A song for you

by Immawritesomeshit



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Heartbreak, Luka is a sweet angel and I will kill for him, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 09:25:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16281986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immawritesomeshit/pseuds/Immawritesomeshit
Summary: Luka post the end of Frozer.I love this sweet summer child but I know that the love square will be endgame. -_-





	A song for you

* * *

 Luka saw Marinette's eyes chasing the blonde boy, and he knew exactly what to do. Smile, and prod her towards the one she held dearest. Be the supportive secret lover, find happiness in her's. No one could fault him for that.

  
"Do you want to ride the metro together?" He found himself asking anyway.

  
He was rejected.

  
It was okay. Luka would be okay. He liked Marinette well enough, but it wasn't love. Not yet, anyway.

  
Luka lunged for his guitar as soon as he returned to his room.

  
_I'll be writing a new song tonight._

  
He had hoped it wouldn't feature heartbreak, though.

  
Luka bit his lips and acted out the part of the secondary love interest, the one first thrown to the sidelines, as best as he could.

  
_Don't be jealous. Don't tell her she can do better. Don't hold her back. Don't let her see how hurt you are._

  
He liked Marinette because she was unbelievably brave. But he was a pathetic coward who couldn't even tell her the same. 


End file.
